


what do i have to do to get you to listen to me?

by ailishxtony123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishxtony123/pseuds/ailishxtony123
Summary: tony pushes steve just enough to get what they’ve both wanted for so long
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	what do i have to do to get you to listen to me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing anything so i’m really sorry if it’s bad but please maybe give it a read anyway?

tony wasn’t paying attention to the lecture he was currently being subjected to from captain america himself. he really did try to be attentive but how could he be when he was staring at the hottest man to have ever existed, i mean angry really is a good look on steve.  
when steve realised that tony isn’t paying the slightest bit of attention he snaps, he begins to walk towards tony backing him towards the wall, tony finally begins to pay attention when he realises that steve has stopped his droning on about tonys idiotic actions on the field. the look in steve’s eyes is dangerous and tony can’t help but feel scared once he reaches the wall and cap doesn’t stop walking towards him. ‘oh god’ he thinks ‘he’s actually going to kill me’. steve gets so close to him that their faces are almost touching as he puts a hand on the wall either side of his head. this position made tony feel inferior and he wishes it didn’t have as much of an effect in his pants as it did. ‘tell me stark, what do i have to do for you to listen to me?’ this is a voice tony has never heard before, darker and deeper than his usual captain america voice. tony tried to come up with a witty response but all he could think about was the growing erection that his tight slacks did nothing to hide. ‘well’ steve said ‘i’m waiting’. tony snapped back to his senses and replied ‘listening to you isn’t exactly high in my to do list right now capsicle’.  
that’s what finally gave steve the push to do what both of the men had been craving since the first time they laid their eyes on one another, he grabbed tonys wrists and pinned them above his head asking ‘is this ok?’ before going any further. tony replies breathily ‘steve if you leave me like this i will be forced to kill you’.  
steve launches forward and they share a messy kiss full of lust. tony moans into steve’s mouth and steve shoves his leg in between tonys thighs feeling his hard on. ‘is this all for me?’ he asks feigning innocence. tony just moans in response as steve’s leg grinds slowly against him. ‘you’re such a slut aren’t you, rock hard before i lay a hand o you’.’please’ is all that tony can get out before steve releases his hands and bends him over the conference table they were so recently sitting at for a debriefing. steve grabs tonys pants and pulls them down in one motion leaving them around his ankles. tony looks around to see that steve is still fully dressed in his captain america suit, but he can see the outline of his cock in his pants. steve notices him looking and grabs him by the hair to push his head down into the table ‘you’ll stay here unless i move you’ he growls ‘but-‘ tony begins to reply but is cut off by a hard stack on his ass. he yells and then pushes back subconsciously asking for more. ‘any backchat from you and i leave you here to get yourself off’ steve states calmly. tony heard him loud and clear but it’s in his nature to push steve’s buttons ‘god you really are an old man aren’t you speaking like that’ the smack that hits his ass is harder this time and in the exact same place, causing tony to buck back and moan louder. ‘god you really are a whore aren’t you? getting off on me spanking your pretty ass’ tony groans at the filthy words coming from steve’s mouth and begins to grow impatient. he spits on his own fingers and tries to begin to prep himself. he’s stopped before he even reaches his asshole though and another couple of hard snacks come raining down on his ass. ‘did i say you could move?’ from behind him. ‘you’ll get what i give you and you’re not allowed to touch yourself’ steve says as he shoves two lives fingers knuckle deep into tony. tony screams out at the intrusion, not even questioning where the line came from and tries to buck back into steve’s hand. steve beats him to it though and uses his other hand to pin tonys hips in place as he continues his brutal prep scissoring and pounding his fingers into tony so he could fuck him as soon as possible. when he adds a third finger tony shouts out again and cries out ‘please, please cap enough prep just fuck me already’. this proves to be enough ammunition for steve to get his dick out of his pants and like it up with tonys hole. he gives practically no warning as he thrusts into him fast and bottoms out. the scream that tony let out was so loud he was glad the rooms in the avengers facility were all soundproof. ‘fuck steve you’re so big’ he managed to pant out as steve gave him time to adjust. when tony began to relax steve started to move, causing another stream of moans to come out of tonys mouth. once he got over the initial shock he noticed how slow steve was moving and figured that if he wanted to get what he needed he’d have to beg. ‘please steve harder i need your cock’. ‘i think you can do a bit better than that slut, use your words seeing as you never shut up’ steve spits out. ‘please cap, ohh fuck fuck me, use me, destroy me’. at those words steve flips tony over on the table and begins to fuck into him at a brutal pace. at this angle he hits tonys prostate with every thrust and can see his face screwed up in pleasure. tony reaches down to give his aching cock some release but steve stops him by slapping him across the face, ‘you’ll come from my dick and my dick alone’ he says, causing a long moan to come out of tony. steve then curls his hand around tonys throat ,not hard enough to choke him but just to remind him of who’s in charge. ‘god you’re such a slut for me you love me choking and spanking you like you deserve, dont you whore?’ at those words tony begins to come ‘that’s it, you’re such a cockslut coming from my dick in your ass’ tonys ass tightens as he comes causing steve’s release. he pulls out of tony and helps him sit up. ‘you ok?’ he checks in as tony comes down from his high. ‘better than ever’ tony replies and hops down from the table, catching himself on steve’s arm as his legs wobble. he begins to get dressed as steve watches him. as he leaves the room he pushes steve up against the door and whispers in his ear ‘hope you get a lot of work done today knowing that your come is leaking out of my sloppy hole all day’ steve groans at this and grabs tonys ass. ‘next time i’ll bring a butt plug so it’ll be kept in you until i say so’  
tony winks at steve and saunters our if the room smiling thinking about all the ways he can push steve so that whatever that was would happen again, preferably very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment on how i can improve yada yada. really hope you enjoyed


End file.
